


This is it.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Little snippets into the begining of Frank Iero & Gerard Ways relationship.





	This is it.

As soon as Frank stepped on the bus, he knew something was off. For one, Gerard was moaning like a fucking porn star. He was always very loud, so it wasn't a  _surprise_ but he sounded absaloutly fucked. He assumed Gerard was in his bunk so grabbed a towel from under the sink and shouldered open the bathroom door, yelping at the sight. 

Gerard was on his knees, hands tied together and that was  _defenitly_ a dildo suction cupped to the floor. They stared at eachother for far to long until Franks brain screamed  _get the fuck out._ He stumbled out of the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it. His legs felt like jelly and he let out a shakey breath before Gerard started that pornstar moan again. Frank stared down at the bulge in his jeans and let out a shakey breath as he pushed the door open again, making Gerard freeze. He grabbed him under the arm and yanked him up to press him over the sink.

"Frankie?"

"You wanna moan like a whore, you can take it like a whore."

Gerard suckrd in a breath as Frank grabbed the end of the belt around his hands and yanked until he couldn't move.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you're gonna beg."

Gerard whimpered and met his eyes in the mirror, red eyeshadow smuged down his cheek. Frank pushed him over by a rough hand against his head and unbuckled his jeans down, kicking Gerards ankles until he spread his legs and pushed his over further, staring down at Gerards gaping hole.

"Please. Please just-"

Frank grabbed the half empty bottle of lube, squirting some onto his hand before stroking himself slowly.

"Come on-"

Frank slapped him, smirking at Gerards whimper before pushing in without warning. Gerard was unbelievably tight and hot, sending shivers down his spine as he thread his fingers into Gerards hair and yanked it back, meeting Gerards eyes in the mirror as he started thrusting, slow and gentle and fully ignoring Gerard moving his hips over trying to get his prostate. 

"No."

"Please. Please Frankie-"

"Sir."

"Please please please sir."

Frank yanked his head back more, digging his fingers into Gerards hips as he pulled his top up slightly, watching his cock enter Gerard.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, whore."

Gerard immediatly started pushing back as he watched. Frank felt high watching his hole expand.

"Such a good boy."

"Doing good sir?"

"So good."Frank promised, meeting Gerards hips with his own. Frank moved to grip Gerards hips, listening to the soft whimpers before he aimed for the left, hiting his prostate full on.

"Oh my god. Thank you Sir!"

"Good boy."Frank hummed as he moved faster, eyes closing when it finally got to much. Gerard kept clenching around him until he finally whined.

"Sir. Can I come?"

Frank forced himself to open his eyes, moving to thread his fingers into Gerards hair and pulled back, his spare hand coming up to trace his throat.

"Hold it in. I'm nearly there, little one."Frank wrapped his fingers around his throat and squeezed, watching Gerard struggle to grt his hands free as Franks balls drew tight. He let his hand go as soon as he came, moaning into Gerards sweaty back as he thrust himself through it.

"Sir?"

"Good boy. You can cum."

Gerard whimpered and thrust against the counter, spilling over it as Frank wrapped a hand around his length, stroking him quick as Gerard sobbed.

"Good boy."

Frank pulled away and tugged up his jeans, helping Gerard stand slowly and turn him around. Frank focused on the belt, undoing it to pull of slowly, cringing at the brused, bloodied wrists. Gerards legs were shaking, barely able to hold himself up as Frank shushed him softly.

"You're okay. I'm gonna take real good tell of you, Gee. Hold yourself up?"

Frank helped him into his pyjama pants and into the living room slowly.

"The-"

"Dildo? I got it."Frank waved his hand, heading back into the bathroom to clean up and stash Gerards dildo in his bunk and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. 

"Why do I feel weird? Like shakey?"

"Shock. Pain. Low blood sugar."

Frank cleaned his wrists and bandaged them before making him some hot sugary tea, automatically standing to watch Gerard drink it.

"Come on. Sleep in my bunk okay?"

"Kay."

Gerard crawled in first, awkwardly pushing himself into the cornor as he closed the curtain. Frank rolled his eyes and pulled him down, letting Gerard curl into his neck. 

"Sorry. I should have asked-"

"S'okay."

Frank hummed sleepily and kissed his forehead, smiling as Gerard actually relaxed into him.

-

"Gerard. What happened your wrists? They're always banaged now. Is it a sign of the next album?"

Gerard shook his head and glanced at the camera, ignoring Franks snorts beside him.

"I uh..I fall down allot."

"Are you broken?"

"No. Just a little bruised."

-

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, stupid son of a bitch!"

"Not that bad. Your make up will cover it."

"My make ups gonna cover a purple handprint around my throat?"

Frank shrugged from the bed before pushing himself up.

"You ready yet? The guys already suspect something."

"That the guitarest of my band is dominating me?"Gerard snorted. Frank grinned and moved to settle his hands on Gerards hips, eyes drawing to the bruise. 

"Lets go, Gee. Don't cover it."

"Bu-"

"I said Don't."Frank growled. He seen the flash of fear in Gerards eyes before he nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

The party was in some small house with way to many record people, and he lost Gerard almost immediatly as he mingled and drunk way to much beer. By 1 am, Frank was looking for the stupid greasy man, frowning when he wasn't inside.

"Fight!"

The entire place pushed outside, Frank being dragged whether he liked it or not, heart sinking as he seen it. Ray was holding Mikey back as Gerard got hit, shouting and screaming as he fell. Frank snapped, blood hot as he pushed through the crowd and jumped on the guys back. The minute he seen the blood pouring from Gerards nose he snapped, anger blurring his vision as he attacked. He didn't stop until Ray was pulling him off, lifting him off the ground as Frank screamed and kicked.

"Don't fucking touch him!"

"Frank! Stop it!"

"No!"Frank screamed until he heard a whimper. His body went limp as he stared at Gerard, dropping to his knees as soon as Ray let him go. Mikey was staring at him with concern eyes.

"I got him. Go get some tissue."

Mikey rushed into the kitchen, leaving Frank to cup his jaw. Gerard cringed at the pain, looking at Frank through teary eyes.

"What happened?"

"Called me a fag."

"Oh. Oh sweetheart."Frank pressed his sleeve against Gerards nose before wiping the tears.

"I love you. Like..i'm in love with you."Frank admitted.

"Hurts to smile. Sh."

Frank snorted and stroked his jaw gently. 

"I'm gonna do something we never do, and if you punch me, not in the face okay? I'm to pretty for that."

Gerard laughed and shook his head, breath catching as soon as Frank pushed forward to kiss him. Frank touched his cheek gently as Gerard tilted his head to kiss back, parting his lips to let Frank in. 

"Ew. Guys, we're getting out of here before those fuckers come back."

Frank broke apart, wiping the tears of Gerards cheek before pulling him up.

"Lets go. I'll totally give you my oreos, okay?"

Gerard snorted and nodded, letting Frank take his hand.

"I'm in love with you too, Frankie."

-

"Alright motherfuckers, this song is about sucking dick for cocaine!"

Frank automatically played, watching Gerard prance around the stage, hips moving like a hooker before he dropped to his knees. Frank swung his guitar around to his back and nodded at Ray to cover him before tackling Gerard onto the floor as the mic fell.

"Frank-"

Frank shut him up with a rough kiss, hands threading into Gerards hair as Ray puck up the lyrics. Gerard eventually managed to push him off, grining at his grabbed the mic again. Frank winked at him and went back to his spot, skin buzzing from the screams. He went over to the dead mic, pressing his lips against it as he stared out at the crowd. 

" _i love you."_

Gerard grinned at him, finishing the lyrics before bowing.

"You've no fucking idea, Frankie."

Frank grinned at him, hearing the crowd screaming as his heart pounded. _Yeah. This was what it was all about._


End file.
